Estoy en DIGIMON?
by Razzieh.magic
Summary: Un grupo de chicos entran al mundo digimon conosiendo ahi a los que ya estan. Temporada 4 fronteer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!!!! Bueno pues mi nombre es Kia y pues este es mi fanfic (no!! duh) jeje bueno espero que lo disfruten**

**Digimon no me pertenese lastima TT-TT**

Alguna vez has pensado en escapar de la realidad, pero te es imposible? Soy Noelia una niña de 13 años voy en 2º de secundaria y en el verano recibí un extraño mensaje. Era una invitación a un extraño lugar se llamaba…emmm ah sí DIGIMON. Yo, mi prima Selena, su hermano Max y nuestro mejor amigo Zac fuimos invitados al mundo digimon. A la mañana siguiente de haber aceptado la invitación nos dirigimos a la estación del tren muy temprano en la mañana. Claro que a escondidas porque si Sele y Max decían algo seguramente su hermana Laura diría exactamente esto: PERO QUE LES PASA A USTEDES!!!!!??? NO TIENEN PERMISO DE IR NADA DE NADA Y NO ME DISCUTAN!!! Y nos hubiera vigilado día y noche como águila, la verdad no sé cómo Selena y Max la soportan.

En fin íbamos nosotros en el tren, nadie iba sentado excepto el tranquilo de Max, mi prima hiperactiva iba saltando de un lado al otro. Aparte la mirada porque ya me había mareado.

Selena ya deja de brincar, siéntate por un momento, si?- le dijo Max

Pero obviamente Selena no lo escucho, aparte la mirada de Selena que golpeo a Zac que intentaba contenerla pero sin tener ningún resultado. Mire por la ventana y suspire ahhh. Entonces escuche un grito. Al parecer era Max.

Pero qué?- alcance a decir. Al parecer Selena se había escapado y ahora estaba en el techo. Reí entre dientes. Max y Zac ya estaban en el techo intentando bajar a Selena. Subí con una habilidad desconocida. Pero si que mi prima era una canija, me reí otra vez.

SELENA POV:

JAJAJAJAJA No me podía dejar de reír al ver la cara de Max y Zac, realmente treparme al techo fue una buena idea. Tarare caminando con un equilibrio muy personal. De un momento a otro ya tenía a mi hermano y a Zac sujetándome. Noe los seguía por atrás. Pero esa tipa realmente parece una santa la primera vez que la vez. Noe estaba a punto de caerse pero se sostuvo.

Ai $&&$$!!!! Grito Noelia

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta ya que había soltado todo su diccionario de palabrerías…..Como decía, ella solo tiene la apariencia de un ángel.

Aproveche el momento y seguí corriendo, realmente quería explorar ese extraño tren último modelo. Eso me recordó a cuando éramos niños. Mi hermano solía decir que cuando fuera grande se compraría una tortuga último modelo y trabajaría como hombre de bananas. Porque lo decía? nunca supimos. Mi hermano mayor suele retorcerse de risa cuando se lo recuerdo.

En fin seguí corriendo hasta que me alcanzaron, así que me detuve en un vagón cualquiera. Tenía una pequeña ventanita en el techo así que como somos muy curiosos nos agachamos a ver quien iba ahí. Abrimos la ventana.

El tren dio un brinco y todos nos caímos adentro del vagón como torta, yo hasta abajo TT-TT, arriba Max, aun más arriba Zac y hasta arriba Noe. Esa tipa realmente estaba muy pesada. Me retorcí como un gusano. Se me iba acabando mi reserva de aire. Pero realmente estaban muy cómodos como para no quitarse?? Ah pero como odiaba esto....

Están cómodos?? Pregunte

Ah pues claro!!- me dijo Noelia con una de sus sonrisas.

Ah!!! Quítense- grite usando lo que quedaba de mi reserva de aire. Ya intentaria recuperarlo.

De un momento a otro se pararon todos y Zac como un caballero me ayudo a pararme. Después todos enrojecimos al recordar donde habíamos caído.

Ammm- dije L-lo lamento- dije roja como un jitomate.

Un chico de pelo castaño me respondió. No, está bien pero dime quien eres y porque caíste del cielo??

A pues veras intentamos escapar de……-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Noelia saco una libretita color azul, en esa libreta guardábamos nuestras ``identidades´´, pues realmente yo y mi hermano somos hijos de un famoso cantante y de una famosa modelo, y si no fuera poco hermanos de una famosa diseñadora, modelo y un doctor modelo. Noelia tenia padres famosos y pues es nuestra prima. Y ni se hable de Zac pues está en nuestra misma posición. Uff esto de la identidad me estaba matando, realmente quería ser ``normal´´. En fin en esa otra identidad todos éramos criminales condicionados.

Bien- Noelia prosiguió. Somos criminales condicionados y aceptamos venir a digimon para escapar.

Pero de quien- Pregunto la única mujer del grupo de chicos.

Pues- continuo- de la ONU, de la NASA, de la Marina, de la Fuerza Aérea, aliens, el fulano del bochito………

Ah pero si que teníamos imaginación. En fin termine callando a Noelia.

Eso no importa- dije - déjenme presentarnos soy Selena, ella es Noelia, el es Zac, y el es mi hermano Max.

El más chico de todo el grupo me respondió: yo soy Tommy, el de pelo castaño es Takuya, la única chica es Zoe, el gordito es J. P.,

Entonces J.P. intervino: no soy gordito, soy rellenito que es muy diferente.

Bueno J.P. no im….momento cuál señor del bochito??- dijo Takuya

A… uno al que Selena fastidia día y noche, es como trabajo de tiempo completo ustedes saben…- dijo Noelia con una sonrisita. De un momento a otro todos tenían una gotita estilo anime.

Ah está bien- dijo Tommy – y de donde vienen

Pues – hablo Max – de otro vagón, pero ESTA!- dijo apuntándome con su dedo.

Esta tiene nombre – respondí –bien será mejor que subamos

Rápidamente todos sacamos de nuestro cinturón un especie de ganchito para trepar, Noelia no tenía el suyo así que mi hermano la tomo de la cintura para subir. Estando ya en el techo todos suspiramos. Entonces mi hermano dueño de dos pies izquierdos cayó de nuevo en el vagón. Todos los de arriba nos asomamos.

Gracias gordito-dijo feliz de no haberse dañado. Dicho esto volvió a subir.

Corrimos precipitadamente hacia nuestro vagón y una vez ahí todos nos tramos. Ahhh…..-suspire- eso estuvo feo.

Después de esto llegamos al mudo Digimon….

**Bueno esto es todo em... soy nuva en esto y pzz no estoy muy segura de continuar esta historia pues por ahora tengo muchos fanfics que escribir. Sus reviws me ayudarian muchisimo tambien sus ideas bueno que tengan un lindo dia.**

//Kia0Xpress0Yourself//


	2. Chapter 2

Hola queridos lectores!!!

Les tengo que decir que hay un ligero ajuste en cuanto a los nombres en el fanfic.

Bien:

Noelia: ahora es Renata

Zac: se queda asi hehe

Max: es ahora Daniel

Selena: es ahora Alice

Bien pence que como no les he puesto como es cada nuevo personaje (ocea ellos) decidi ponerlo aqui.

Alice:

Alta, tez blanca, suele estar sonrosada (ojo no sonrojada), ojos verde brillante, pelo rubio, lacio y hasta el final de la espalda.

Renata:

Estatura media, tez color crema, ojos azules, pelo negro y lacio, hasta los hombros.

Zac:

Bien imagínense a Len con el pelo color café chocolate y los ojos café obscuro. Ahí lo tienen también si tienen problemas pueden ver a Ren Haine.

Daniel:

Este será fasil solo imagínense a Len pero con ojos verdes. Tadan ahí lo tienen

Bueno lectores espero que esto les haya servido para saber mas o menos a quien están leyendo hehe . Y les debo informar que esta historia la estará cubriendo una amiga porque tiene mas experiencia en esto de Digimon después les dejo su usuario. Bien pues nos leeremos pronto en otra historia

//Kia0Xpress//


	3. Chapter 3

**Seguramnte diran wtf?? que hace esto aquiii!!!!**

**Pues veran quise ser generosa por tardar tanto wiii bueno el otro usuario que comenzara a escribir esto es alex0xpress disfruten esto....**

**Feliz dia de las mamiiiz!!!**

Capitulo 2 CONOCIENDONOS

P.O.V Alice

Wa!!! Por fin habíamos llegado a Digimon wii!!! Todos bajamos del tren algo así como en una formación bien planeada Daniel y Zac iban hasta adelante dejándonos a mí y a Renata hasta atrás. Renata iba cantando la canción de Ikelenka como buen fan de Vocaloid (no pude evitar ponerlo hehe) cuando yo solamente tarareaba Soundless Voice. En fin llegamos a un punto hasta toparnos otra vez con los del otro vagón. Después de un corto intercambio de miradas decidimos decirnos adiós hasta volver a encontrarnos.

P.O.V. Kouichi

Hey Kouji!!!- Di un buen grito.

Quien se quema!!!- Me pregunto alarmado yo solamente me reí con ganas.

Nadie nadie solo quería avisar que tenemos que irnos- Le dije.

Muy listo hermanito. Bien y a donde?- Me dijo con sarcasmo en la voz.

He he em…pues….- Deje inconcluso.

P.O.V Alice

Después del casual encuentro llegamos a la casa em… más bien mansión que tenían para nosotros.

Jujuju esto se va a poner bueno!! Shannaro!- Contesto mi alocada inner que hasta ahora no había molestado. Nombre Ritsuka.

Ahí ya cállate- Dije en voz alta

Eh mande?- Me dijo Zac que era el que estaba más cerca de mí.

No nada jeje….-Me sonroje, bien ahora pensaría que además de que me faltan algunos tornillos, hablaba sola o tenía algún amigo imaginario.

Corrí al lugar según indicado en el MAPA que era mi cuarto. Por Kami que el lugar era tan grande que ahora se necesitaba un mapa?! En fin deje las cosas en mi cama pues ya me estaban gritando para que bajara.

P.O.V. Kouichi

Bien ahora Kouji me ahorcaba por dejar inconclusa mi respuesta. Genial, simplemente genial, que no se supone que soy YO el mayor??

Em…disculpen??- Hablo una voz dulce.

Kouji me soltó, uff por fin!!!

Em...Hola- Dijimos en coro

Soy Ruth y ustedes deben ser Kouji y Kouichi no??- Prosiguió- Bien pues los esperan en la mansión.

Mansión??- Preguntamos en coro

Claro síganme- Concluyo

P.O.V. Alice

Al llegar a la sala encontré a una chica vestida totalmente de negro. Blusa negra, jeans entubados negros, lentes obscuros negros, y converse (no pueden faltar ^^). Bien realmente era bonita, de piel blanca, pelo negro y rizado. Negro de nuevo haha se volvía molesto. Bien venia acompañada de dos chicas gemelas la más alta, supuse que sería la mayor era de piel rosada, ojos perla y cabello castaño rojizo lacio. Llevaba una blusa morada, unos jeans de mezclilla y unos converse blancos. La otra de tez igualmente rosada iba vestida igual solo que de rosa, de pelo castaño rubio a misma altura solo que ella lo tenia rizado y ojos azul claro.

Hola soy Yuumi- Contesto la mayor- Y ella es Yuuki.

Hola soy Zac, el es Daniel, ella la de pelo negro es Renata y la rubia es Alice.

Bien pues parece que viviremos juntos- Dijo Renata con una de esas sonrisas de marca.

Y ella es??- Dijo mi hermanito jaja hermanito y es más grande que yo…

Ah eso… ella es Mitzuki- Dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa- Es mitad murciélago- Susurro para concluir.

Ah bien!!- Dijimos todos en coro también susurrando.

Hey chicos- Alguien grito- Ya llegue!!.

Ruthsita!!!- Corearon las gemelas.

Entro una chica alta, de pelo negro morado y ondulado. Ojos grandes y color morado. Llevaba puesto una blusa de lentejuelas sin mangas color perla, una falda negra y unos converse negros. Entro seguida de unos gemelos. Wow genial más gemelos, ahora seriamos tres pares.

Hey les traje una sorpresa- Sonrió.

No me digas que traes otro par de gemelos aparte de ellos- Grite yo.

Eso eso!!! Shannaro- Me dijo Ritsuka- Ponte brava.

Jaja muy graciosa- Pensé -¬¬U

Todos rompieron en risas por mi comentario…

NO no nada de eso- Me dijo con una sonrisa de marca la cual ya era muy famosa- Ya solo serán tres pares contándote a ti.

Ok ok- Le conteste.

Piensa rápido ja imposible- Alguien me grito, ah supuse que sería mi hermano.

En eso mis manos detuvieron un balón de básquet antes de que se estrellara en mi cara.

A eso es lo que yo llamo coordinación y buenos reflejos. Chócalas- Choque cinco con Yuuki.

Ah Danielito pero que malo eres- Le dijo Zac con una mueca de burla.

AH!!! NO SE VALE PERO QUE MALO ES DANI !!!- Grito furiosa Ritsuka- YA YA SAL CORRIENDO TEATRALMENTE!!!.

Salí corriendo con el mapa en las manos no savia bien porque pero bueno, crucé la puerta y me tope con una gran piscina y luego un?!

Y ahora tenemos bosque privado?!- alce una ceja- Bien ahora que sigue un super o una plaza?

Bueno piensa que no te faltara nada- Me dijo Ritsuka feliz de tener un hogar muy completo

Revise el mapa. No nada de eso solo teníamos mesa de billar, disco, garaje (no podemos manejar TT-TT), a y un cine. Sin contar la sala de eventos el antro hehe, el SPA, el vivero, la estética, la lavandería, la tienda de helados y la sala de karaoke. Y claro cada quien poseía un estudio de baile, gimnasia, o no sé qué cosa, un estudio de grabación, su cuarto y una sala de música, claro y un cuarto privado. Y ahora no me salgan con que banco!! Por favor….

Me adentre al "Bosque privado" para ser succionada por la obscuridad.

POV Renata:

Por un momento no vi a Alice…pero no me importo del todo… en eso un golpecito en la espalda me despertaron de mi fantasía con la inmortalidad del cangrejo (que por cierto chicos es muy inmortal)

WAAA-grite y me abracé a uno de los gemelitos que estaban enfrente

Emmm- me dijo- estas…bien?-

Si- le dije y lo miré : alto, ojos azules, cabello largo en colita de caballo ,paliacate azul con café camisa amarilla, pantalones negros, chamarra azul (quien se pone chamarra en verano??) y zapatos blancos con azul.

Bien solo me asustaron- Le dije- Ahora QUIEN FREGADOS DECIDIO METERSE CON RENATA NAVARRO MEJOR CONOCIDA COMO RENATA LA ROMPEHUESOS NAVARRO!!!??

Danielito se me acerco.

Bien calma Navarro- Me dijo- Alice me dijo que lleváramos comida por que acaba de prender una fogata en el bosque privado.

Dios lo del bosque lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, bueno tal vez el tenia ya uno….Me encogí de hombros. Sabrá Dios….

Haber tu Danielito como sabes que Alice encendió una fogata haber tu he he?......

Ah- Suspiro- Porque me hablo por mi IPhone (Bien en este mundo todos tenemos uno!!!) Me lo mostro con una sonrisa de suficiencia…

Navarro 0 Gonzales 1 y así es cómo va el marcador chicos…-Dijo Zac-

Muy listo…..-Toushe me había ganado-

Después de ir por la comida regresamos a la sala y exactamente cuándo nos íbamos a ir….

Hey Mitzuki? No vienes??...-Pregunto Zac-

No chicosssss, iré a mi cuartoooo…..

Dios esa tipa me daba miedoooo con su tonito ese de tipa toda emo o darketa…..Y para colmo desapareció acercándose a la parte sombreada de la habitación para después ser succionada por la obscuridad….Me da miedo mamiii!!! En fin nos fuimos a la fogatita que nos tenía Alice lista…

Alice P.O.V.

Estaba sentada siendo iluminada solo por las llamas del fuego…Suspire…

Hey Alice? Que sucede….

Solo pensaba en que haré cuando Louise muera. Tu sabes la abuela ya murió Alejandro se acaba de casar y papá y mamá nunca están, al parecer tendré que arreglármelas para cuidar a Salma..

Hey!!! Suficiente de estar triste…Además no puedes cuidar a una menor de edad!!

Una menor de edad cuidando a otra he..No suena tan mal…

Corrección Daniel te cuidaría a ti y a Salma no tu a ellos. Pues Daniel es básicamente mayor por qué? Cinco minutos….

Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Era raro realmente papá y mamá nunca estaba en casa…Solo cuando algo malo ocurría…_

_Niños tenemos algo importante que decirles…Como saben Luise tiene cáncer desde los 12 años pues…-Mamá no pudo continuar mas y comenzó a llorar._

_Niños los doctores creen que Luise es muy fuerte por aguantar 4 años pero no creen que aguante mas……- Continuo papá_

_Y en ese momento supe que tendría que ser fuerte, fuerte para poder cuidad a Louise, a mi hermano gemelo, a la pequeña de Salma y a mis padres aunque no estuviera con ellos…._

Fin del flash back-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero de eso ya eran 2 años y el cáncer seguía consumiendo a Louise la verdad era que toda su vida había sufrido y aguanto mas de lo que los doctores estimaban….Comencé a llorar.

Bien pero todo estará bien mientras seas fuerte- Ritsuka me abraso en mi mente, ella realmente savia como ayudarme- Además me tienes a mi…-Bien arriba el EGO!!!

De repente comenzaron a llegar los demás…Cambie mi expresión y borre cualquier signo de tristesa.

Bien chicos!!!!-Grito Ruth- Que tal si hacemos una super presentación??....

**Bien chicoss eso es todo por hoy..... espero que les aya gustado**

**Ritsuka: Bien pero por que yo tengo que tener un EGOTE!!! No lo tengo realmente**

**Kia: Si aha bueno chicos nos leeremos en alguna otra historia adioss!!!**


End file.
